Empathic Vampirism
Empathic vampirism is the ability to gain strength from the potent emotions of other people around oneself. Characters *Lily Bishop has this ability naturally. *Like his twin, Jacob Bishop also has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli had absorbed the ability from his niece and nephew, in World 8. *Robert Max has absorbed the ability from his children. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has also mimicked this ability. *Kaylyn Parkman will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Lily Bishop' Lily gains strength from positive emotions around her, such as happiness, peacefulness or hope. The strength she can gain is comparable to enhanced strength. Lily can only gain strength from the emotions of others around her, not from her own. However, it is unknown if Lily can consciously suppress this ability and prevent herself from becoming stronger. The ability shows some similarity to her father's ability to empathically absorb the abilities of others, as both abilities show an empathic aspect. 'Jacob Bishop' Jacob gains strength from negative emotions, such as fear, pain, hatred or sadness. The strength he can gain is comparable to enhanced strength. There is often positive feedback with this ability, as seeing this display of strength can induce fear in others which then strengthen him further. Like Lily, he too cannot gain strength from his own emotions, and it is unknown whether he can suppress the ability. Again like his sister, Jacob's ability is also empathic and derived from their father's ability. 'Peter Petrelli' Since he mimicked the ability from both Lily and Jacob, Peter can gain strength from either positive or negative emotions. He would however gain more strength from negative emotions, because of the positive feedback involved and because he has also mimicked phobic vampirism. Again, the strength is comparable to enhanced strength. [[Robert Max|'Robert Max']] Since he mimicked the ability from both Lily and Jacob, Robert can gain strength from either positive or negative emotions. He would gain more strength from negative emotions, because of the positive feedback involved and because he has also mimicked phobic vampirism. Again, the strength is comparable to enhanced strength. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess can currently gain strength from both positive and negative emotions, though she cannot gain as much strength as her father or uncle, since unlike them she doesn't also have phobic vampirism or enhanced strength, and she thus doesn't experience as much positive feedback from fear. She also cannot become as strong as they can since she is much smaller and weaker to begin with. 'Kaylyn Parkman' Kaylyn's ability will be derived from the empathic aspect of her mother's ability, as well as her father's enhanced strength. It will also be an ability shared by two of her second cousins. Like her second cousin Lily, she will grow stronger from positive emotions surrounding her, like happiness or hope. She will be unable to gain strength from her own emotions. If the circumstances are right, she could gain as much strength as given by enhanced strength. Similar Abilities *Neuronal vampirism can be used to gain strength by leeching off the nerve impulses of others *Phobic vampirism gains strength from fear *Adrenal vampirism gains strength from adrenaline rushes *Enhanced strength and peak physical properties enhances strength in all circumstances *Crumpling is the ability to cause objects to crumple *Empathy is the ability to feel the emotions of others *Emotion detection and manipulation can be used to sense the emotions of others, and manipulate them *Empathic teleportation is the ability to teleport to others who are think of you or feeling strongly about you *Empathic reality manipulation is the ability to alter reality depending on one's emotions Category:Abilities